La Hembra Caza
by NathanTME
Summary: Spiderman es enviado a una misión sumamente importante, pero no puede hacerlo solo y la única persona disponible de su equipo es White Tiger pero ella no esta del todo bien, actúa sumamente raro delante de la araña y eso provoca cierto interés para ciertos villanos, esos villanos bien amables que te dan a escoger sobre como te gustaría morir.
1. Chapter 1

El regreso a la escuela.

Estaba en una fiesta, su titulo era "Reencuentro con los de Secundaria", algo que Peter no le hallaba el sentido, tan solo habían pasado tres años desde que termino la secundaria y algo le dice que lo hicieron por la cerveza ya que habían comprado un tanque de 7 metros lista para vaciarse.

\- Wow, con razón había mucho muerto en la entrada.- Se dijo Parker.

\- ¡PETER!.- Rápidamente Peter giró su cabeza para ver quien le gritaba su nombre con tanta exaltación y era nada mas y nada menos que Mary Jane corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo.

\- ¡MJ! ¿Cómo estas?.- Dijo Peter feliz de verla.- Pero mira que guapa te has vuelto.

\- Ay cállate.- Dijo MJ ruborizada pero alagada mientras le soltaba un codazo a Peter en el estomago.

\- ¡AUGH!... No mames….- Exclamaba sin aire.

\- No puedo creerlo, no sabes de lo que has perdido estos dos años.- Estaba tan emocionada que no le prestaba atención al semimuerto de Peter.

\- ¿Estudiaste Karate?.- Pregunto aun apretándose el estomago.

\- No tonto.- Dijo jugando.- Trabajo para el Daily Bugle, le rompí la maldita cara a mi padre con un sartén y ahora esta en el hospital, me quiere demandar pero seria meterse en un problema legal consigo mismo asi que ahora esta en un trance mental, soy una de las estudiantes con mas alto rendimiento de toda la escuela….

\- Wow Wow Wow.- Exclamo ya recuperado.- ¡Eso es increíble MJ!, No entiendo como es que logras todas estas cosas en un corto periodo de tiempo.

\- Jajaja, ni yo… Ah, por cierto casi olvido lo mas importante.- Se volteo y grito.- ¡Flash! Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

\- ¿Quién es Flash?.- Dijo Peter el curioso.

\- Es mi nuevo novio.- respondio como si nada.

\- ¿¡NUEVO!?.- Se tapo la boca al instante después de ver al tipo sumamente fornido y rubio acercándose a ellos.- ¿Sabes que?, no es necesario hacerlo, jajaja.- Lo expresaba lleno de pánico.

\- Claro que si.- Decía con felicidad mientras detenía a Peter de irse.- Quiero que mis dos personas favoritas se conozcan.

\- Awww que tierna.- Ya no podía huir, asi que acepto su destino.

\- ¿Qué paso linda?.- Decía el rubio caminando sensualmente hacia ella, mientras Peter veía esos pasos se decía "Ay tampoco es para tanto amigo".

\- ¡Quiero que conozcas al novio que tuve en Secundaria!.- Peter y Flash abrieron sus ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras, Flash fue acelerando su paso.- ¡Ven!, Peter era muy lindo conmigo.

\- ¡Cállate el hocico!.- Exclamo Peter con desesperación.- ¿Para que rayos me lo avientas?.

\- Eh.. ¿Qué?.- MJ se quedo desconcertada.

En ese momento Flash se acerco a el y le estrecho la mano con mucha fuerza.

\- ¿Qué tal amigo?.- Dijo como si estuviera listo para matar.

\- Ora….- Se zafó del saludo y se sacudió la mano por el dolor.- ¿Qué tal?.

\- Asi que… ¿Tu eres el novio de MJ?.- Era una de las preguntas mas estúpidas que había oído.

\- Si.. Pero hace dos años, Ya no… Quién haría la estupidez de "Prometido, deja te presento al imbécil con el que te engaño".- Comentó tratando de evitar el maldito ambiente de guerra interna, pero el tipo no se reía, apenas hacia muecas.

\- Peter fue mi novio en Secundaria, pero por circunstancias de la vida se tuvo que ir del país.- Dijo MJ sin leer el ambiente en el que acababa de meterlo.

\- ¿Ah si?... ¿Y porque tuviste el descaro de dejar a MJ sola casi un año?.- Dijo Flash tratando de humillarlo.

\- Ah porque… Una tía se quedo viuda y toda la familia la apoyamos hasta que encontrara trabajo para darle de comer a sus hijos.- Era una excusa, porque la verdad estaba entrenando a superhéroes y trabajando con los vengadores para que Ultron no violara a Queens.

\- Ah… Ya veo.- Sin que el se diera cuenta había humillado a Flash.

En ese instante su celular comenzó a vibrar y fue un regalo de Dios que le fue concebido a el por su gran corazon y esperanza. Peter uso su vieja confiable "Uy me llaman, debe de ser importante, voy a ir a un lugar donde no haya ruido para contestar". Y rápidamente se fue a la parte trasera del salón en el que estaba.

\- Si, ¿quién habla?.- Dijo con una voz muy elegante.

\- ¿Te diviertes?.- Era la voz de Ava, o sea "White Tiger".

\- Oh, eres tu Ava… ¿Por qué te tengo como "Beyonce en Wakanda"?.

\- ¡AY! Pero miren que graciosito.- Dijo Sarcásticamente.- Cámbialo o te arrancare las cuerdas bucales.

\- Eh... Ava, ¿Por qué estas aquí?.- Dijo mirando al techo, se escucho un "Demonios" y de un instante a otro una figura blanca cayó delante de el.

Ava traía su traje puesto y se veía muy frustrada, algo le decía que las cosas no iban para bien, ya que cuando se trata de White Tiger el salía lastimado ya sea por el villano que viene tras de ella o por ella precisamente.

\- ¿Te pasa algo White Tiger?.- Dijo tratando de acercarse a ella.- ¿O sucedió algo? Porque te veo muy… Como decirlo, ¿Alterada?.

\- ¡ESTOY BIEN!.- Le piso su pie izquierdo con fuerza, y lo alejo de ella.

Peter grito en silencio para que no llamara la atención, Ava como que quería reírse de el pero una vez soltada la carcajada le pateo la cara.

\- Au… ¿Por qué fue eso?.- Le reclamo mientras se sobaba el cachete

\- No vuelvas a hacerte el gracioso.- Peter trataba de encontrar la parte en donde se hacia el gracioso pero solo encontraba el dolor en cada escena.- Vámonos, Nick te quiere ver… ¡Ah!.- Se lastimo el esguince.

\- Ay… No puede ser.- Se decepcionó, se levanto y se encamino hacia ella.- recuerda que no debes usar tus piernas para atacar una vez que caes desde esa altura.

\- ¡Te quieres callar!.- Le grito mientras trataba de moverse.

\- Ven aquí.- La cargo y Ava comenzó a ruborizarse demasiado, Peter disparó una telaraña hacia un edificio y salieron volando hacia otro lugar.- Ava, no entiendo en porque te molestaste al… ¡AH! ¡Mi pezón!.- Ella comenzó a atacarlo como si fuera un gato amargado.

\- ¡Sueltame imbécil!.- Decia sumamente ruborizada y enojada.- ¡No me ayudas para nada!.

\- ¡AH! ¡Espera! ¡YA DEJAME!.- Peter hacia todo lo posible para no chocar contra algo o para no caerse pero White Tiger se la dejaba un poco difícil.


	2. Chapter 2

La Linda Ava Ayala.

\- ¡AH! ¡Eva me duele! ¡DETENTE!.- Gritaba Peter antes de llegar al helicarrier.

\- ¡Ya suéltame a la verga!.- Lo iba a atacar de nuevo pero una vez que toco pie, dio media vuelta y se alejo de el.

\- Jajajaja, el tonto de Peter se acaba de estrellar en la mera entrada.- Dijo muriéndose de risa Sam Alexander mejor conocido como "Nova".

\- Quítate de mi camino.- Le gruño a Nova.

\- Ah, claro señora pase por favor.- Dijo aterrado.

Cuando Peter se levanto, se dio cuenta de que su equipo lo esperaba ya listo para el combate, Nova, Luke Cage y Iron Fist.

\- Oye… Parker, ¿Estas bien?.- Pregunto Luke dándole la mano.

\- Si, descuida… Solo es algo temporal.- Se limpio su ropa y se tronó la cabeza.- Entonces… ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea sobre que le pasa a Ava?.

Todos negaron la cabeza.

\- Solo el cuerpo dominante sabe lo que su mente tiene, pero si la mente no deja abrir su puerta será imposible explorar los bosques oscuros que guarda.- Le contesto Iron Fist.

\- Mmmm… Vaya.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Le entendiste?.- Se impacto Nova.

\- Si, que ella trae algo sin duda pero no lo quiere revelar, mas que a golpes.- Le contesto.

\- ¿Qué a ti también?.- Dijo Cage.

\- Si.- Se quito la camisa para mostrar su cuerpo y estaba toda llena de rasguños y sangre.- ¡Esta loca la morra! ¡Miren no mas!.

\- ¡Ay dios!.- Exclamo sintiendo el dolor.

\- ¡No mames!.- Dijo Nova impactado.- ¿Qué le dirás ahora a tu tía? "Que un tigre se quiso aparear contigo pero tu te negaste y este es tu castigo por marica".

\- Wow… ¿Puedes leer la mente y yo ni en cuenta?.

\- ¡¿EN SERIO LE IBAS A DECIR ESO A TU TÍA?!.

\- Haber, tranquilos… Este no es el tema principal.- Cambio de tema Cage.- Peter, en la tarde algo le pasó a White Tiger y seguimos averiguando la causa.

\- Ah, si es cierto…- Lo recordó Nova.

\- ¿Qué cosa?.

\- Permíteme contártelo.

Hace 3 horas. (Escrito y narrado por Sam Alexander. Llámenlo nenas, el los estará esperando en su mansión)

Justamente como a las 5:35 pm, nosotros tres estábamos en el comedor del helicarrier platicando sobre que actriz de Hollywood estaba mas sexy, de la nada llego White Tiger sin su mascara, estaba despeinada y sumamente roja. Nosotros creíamos que había escuchado una parte de nuestra conversación y gracias a eso nos iba a exprimir como toronja pero no… En vez de eso comenzó a beber agua de la llave y a golpear cualquier cosa porque no podía de dejar de pensar en algo.

\- ¡Aaahh! ¡¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?!.- Mientras se agitaba comenzó a notar mi presencia y se me quedo viendo con ojos de "Valiste verga".- Tu…- Su mirada mostraba terror pero yo como un guerrero la supe enfrentar.

\- ¡¿QUÉ QUIERES?! ¡Por favor No!.- Gritaba y lloraba por el bien del equipo.- ¡Tengo Familia! ¡Perros que alimentar! ¡Soy el orgullo de la familia para salir adelante! ¡No me mates!.

\- ¡YA CALLATE!.- Le hice caso no porque tuviera miedo, mas bien porque soy un caballero.- ¿Sabes donde Peter?.- Me pregunto toda ruborizada.

\- ¿El cabeza de telaraña?.- En ese momento mi cabeza pasaba por un gran trance sobre decirle la verdad o mentirle, pero en tan solo 0.15 segundos tome la decisión de decirle la verdad.- Emm… No, ni idea ¿Por qué pregun..?.- En ese momento agarro mi cabeza y con una fuerza increíble la asotó contra la mesa del comedor, he de admitir que… Me noqueo.

Los demás entraron en pánico, y se alejaron lo mas posible de ella obviamente en guardia, Ava no se fijo en nada mas que en Luke y le hizo la misma pregunta.

\- Dime Luke… ¿Tu sabes donde está Peter?.- Le pregunto mientras agarraba un sartén.

\- Eh… Bueno, ¿Para que lo quieres?.

\- Ne- Necesito aclarar algo con el.- Se ruborizo.

\- ¿Qué? Acaso te g..- Antes de que terminara la oración el sartén comenzó a brillar de un color verde fosforescente y lo golpeo en el cuello, uno esperaría que el sartén se doblara al tocar la piel de Cage pero ¡nooo!, en realidad Cage salió disparado, raspando el suelo y destrozando una que dos paredes, al igual que a mi… Termino noqueado.

La ultima esperanza era Iron Fist, pero antes de que le preguntara algo.

\- El estará en una fiesta donde se encontrara a viejos amigos en Queens.- Dijo tratando de mantener la calma, podía sentir un gran poder en su interior.

Una vez que escuchó esas palabras de el, dio media vuelta y se fue.

\- Me voy.- Estaba muerta por dentro.

\- Si… Claro, tomate tu tiempo.

Fin.

\- Trágica historia ¿Verdad?.- Dijo Nova.

\- Supongo, pero aun asi no entiendo… ¿Un poder verde capaz de desmayar a Luke?.- Le pregunto a Iron Fist.

\- Ese poder no es nuevo, ya lo dominaba pero… De algún modo fue liberado a su totalidad, tenia la forma de un tigre pero con pelo verde.- Le respondió.

\- Eso no dice mucho.- Dijo Peter mientras se cambiaba.

Estaban en la enfermería de Shield, esperando a que la enfermera le diera luz verde para ir a la misión que le había preparado Nick.

\- Ah, por cierto… ¿Cuál es la misión?.

\- Ir a una convención de villanos y patearles el trasero.- Respondió Nova.- Oh bueno, al menos eso entendí.

\- Listo.- Dijo la enfermera.- Ya puedes pelear, tan solo trata de que no te den un golpe del nivel de Hulk para que no se te vuelva a abrir las heridas.

\- Gracias.- Se puso su pantalón del traje y antes de ponerse la parte de arriba apareció Ava con su traje todavía puesto pero sin su mascara, llevaba un reporte en su mano que aun leía.

\- Chicos… Al parecer se hizo un cambio de planes y….- En ese momento vio a Peter semidesnudo y se ruborizo demasiado al verlo sin camisa.- No… Peter ¿Por qué me haces esto?.

\- Eh… ¿Hacerte que?.- Estaba muy confundido, volteo a ver a los demás y ellos estaban lo mas lejos posible abrazados el uno con el otro.- ¿Qué demonios sucede?.- Dijo entrándole al grupo de miedosos.

El puño derecho de Ava se volvió verde y de un instante a otro Peter recibió un golpe en el pecho.

\- ¡MALDITA SEA!.- Fue lo ultimo que escucho de Ava antes de desmayarse.

Lo siguiente para el fue muy borroso y apenas lograba entender que estaba pasando, en una escena estaba en un Quinjet y delante de el estaba Nova que pilotaba la nave.

\- Oh, hola araña.- Dijo al ver como trataba de despertar pero no podía.- Tremenda paliza que te dio White Tiger, hubo otro cambio de planes, el enemigo nos ataco primero ahora mismo estamos en guerra.- El Quinjet recibió un disparo en una ala y comenzó a desplomarse.- Oh vaya…

En ese momento Peter perdió la conciencia otra vez, al cabo de un rato volvió a despertar pero esta vez ya estaba fuera del Quinjet y se encontraba junto con Nova en lo que parecía ser una trinchera.

\- ¡No manches!, Por poco y nos nalguean allá atrás.- Le grito, el lo hacia porque habían muchos disparos y explosiones por doquier.- ¡Según veo, tres super villanos se unieron para atacar a todo el país!, ¡Es increíble!, ¡Es como si Thanos juntara tres esferas del infinito!.

En ese momento se escucho un carro acercarse hacia ellos, y el conductor de ese carro era el "Capitán América" junto con otros superhéroes que no conocía, salvo Iron Fist.

\- ¡Vamos Héroes!, ¡Súbanse a la guerra!.- Expreso muy patrióticamente el Capitán.

\- ¡¿Capitán?!.- Se emocionó Nova.- Lo siento, me tengo que ir.- Voló hacia el auto de guerra del capitán y desaparecieron rápidamente.

Peter volvió a perder el conocimiento por poco tiempo pero una vez que escucho una explosión cerca suyo los abrió como platos, tan solo fueron unos segundos antes de que Nova llegara hacia el.

\- ¡No manches! Nos acaban de quitar la virginidad.- Le Expreso, un momento después saco su reloj celular.- ¿Si? ¿Hola?, ¡necesito que traigan refuerzos!.

\- ¿Cómo Dijo?.- Pregunto el recepcionista.

\- ¡Refuerzos!.

\- ¿Cómo?.

\- ¡Refuerzos! ¡REFUERZOS! ¡REFUERZOS!.- Estalló.

En ese momento se escucharon unas garras liberándose y a un ser gritando por sangre.

\- ¡Oh por dios! ¡ES WOLVERINE!.- Grito Nova de felicidad.- ¡Ve y cástralos Logan!.

\- ¡MUERAN!.- Gritaba Logan, dio un salto enorme pero se detuvo en el cielo, como si lo estuvieran ahorcando.- ¡Ahk!.

De repente apareció Magneto y comenzó a retorcerle los huesos al pobre de Wolverine.

\- ¡AAAHHH! ¡Olvide que Magneto era una de las mentes maestras y el cuerpo de Wolverine está hecho de metal! ¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS!.- Fue el ultimo grito que escucho Parker.

Cuando recupero la conciencia al cien por ciento se dio cuenta de que estaba en una camilla de hospital con su traje puesto, y a su derecha había alguien recostada en su pecho, Ava. Era muy confuso y excitante a la vez, una linda chica durmiendo en su pecho, en un hospital… ¿Qué mas se podía pedir?. Trató de disimular su felicidad varonil y despertarla, después de unos cinco minutos.

\- Ava… Despierta dormilona.- Le acaricio las mejillas.

Ava se movía poco y se aferraba a el, no quería hacerlo.

\- No, déjalo así.- Sonrió para luego abrir los ojos.- Ya, no lo hagas jajaja.- Vio a Peter y su cara de felicidad se transformo en una de pánico mas rápido de lo que el esperaba.

\- ¿Qué tal lindura?.- Le coqueteo.- ¿Desesperada por mi bienestar?.

Eso causo un sonrojo masivo en el rostro de Ava, ella aun traía su traje puesto solo que sin la mascara. Intento sacar sus garras y atacarlo pero en lugar de eso le tapo la cara con las dos manos.

\- ¡MMMMM! ¡AMV! ¡MNMMNBBBB!.- Grito Peter, sus palabras no se entendían ya que Ava le tapaba la cara con fuerza pero se entiende que no podía respirar.

\- ¡Dios!, ¿Qué hice?.- Se decía Ava desesperada.- Esto está mal, mal mal mal. Ufff… De acuerdo.- Respiro hondo y le libero la cara de Peter que estaba toda morada.

\- ¡AAHHMM!.- Inhalo profundamente para luego exhalar como si fuera la ultima vez.- Ay Kamisama, ya llévame….

\- Emm… Peter.- Dijo Ava nerviosa, Peter la miro con cara de semimuerto pero algo vio Eva que hizo que se sonrojara otra ves asi que no tuvo otra opción mas que ponerse la mascara.- ¡Dios! Esto es difícil.

\- ¿Qué es difícil?, ¿Matarme?... Porque si ese es el caso no se si sentirme feliz porque soy inmortal o ofendido porque Dios no me quiere en su fiesta interminable.

\- Jajaja… ¡No! No me hagas reír.- Lo amenazó.

\- Este… Eso va a hacer complicado.- Dijo un hecho verídico, aunque quisiera ser serio, siempre sale una estupidez que le alegra la vida a todos.

\- Esfuérzate entonces.- Le contestó.- Mira… Se muy bien que no he actuado de una manera muy decente que digamos.

\- ¡NO ME DIGAS!.- Exclamo Sarcásticamente.- Quiero decir… Si, lo he notado si.

Ava hizo un esfuerzo grande para no reír y atacarlo.

\- Ufff… Okay, pues la causa de esto fue gracias a un hombre con un traje peculiar…

\- ¿Peculiar?.

\- Si, era verde, parecía un leopardo y brillaba… El toco mi amuleto en nuestra pelea y una vez que lo hizo, vi algo, a alguien de hecho… A ti.

Peter aquí ya estaba muy perdido, mas que aquella vez que se dio cuenta de que el Capitán América alguna vez fue la Antorcha Humana.

\- Okay… ¿Y que dije o hice?.

\- Nada que te incumba.- Giro su cabeza muy groseramente.

\- ¡O que la..!.- Se quejó.- Me dices mucho y a la vez nada, ¿Como quieres que trabaje con eso?.

\- Mira… Esa parte no importa, lo que importa es que el tipo que me ataco te quiere para algo y yo soy la carnada, por eso te hago esto…

\- ¿Intentar matarme?.

\- Ese es otro instinto, olvida ese.- Miro hacia arriba, al parecer estaba muy nerviosa.- Soy como una felina que intenta proteger a la presa para el macho.

\- ¿Cómo?.

\- Ya ves que si las hembras no consiguen comida rápido, los machos se comen a sus hijos.- Peter asintió.- Bueno… Yo te estoy cazando Peter, te voy matando poco a poco y espero a que el sujeto que es el macho aquí regrese y haga lo que tenga que hacer o si no, bueno… Algo malo pasara.


End file.
